Tear It Up
Tear It Up is a song from Hollywood Undead's live album, Desperate Measures. It was initially created sometime in 2005-2006 but was oddly never posted on the band's MySpace page. In 2007, it was re-recorded and remastered for the unreleased album Hollywood Undead. It then became one of the few original songs not to be brought over onto their debut album Swan Songs. Background According to J-Dog the song is just about being up in the club. "We actually wrote those lyrics a long time ago. We used to go to clubs a lot when we were back home, so we wanted a song that people could play in clubs and dance to—bitches be shakin' their titties to it and shit. It's really about us partying at clubs. We used to do that a lot. It's making fun of all the songs that repeat themselves saying things like, 'Shake it like a salt shaker!' That kind of stuff was dominant at the time that we wrote those lyrics. All of those songs keep repeating the same things, so this is us making fun of that." Official Lyrics Tear it up, tear it up, yeah Tear it up, tear it up, yeah Tear it up, tear it up, yeah Here we go now, here we go (Undead) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun I beat the pussy up like Ying Yang Put it right thurr like Ching-Chang, you know I make our shit bang You know I don't give a motherfuck about your first name I wanna lock that ass like a motherfucking chain-gang Tear it up, stand up and throw it up And tear up the floor like you don't give a fuck I know you got heels on, I know what you're feeling They caught us riding dirtier and they're bumping Chamillion I got a bounty on my head jut for repping Undead Because I'm freaking on your sister and I'm grinding her friend And what the fuck you think? I'm trying to make 'em sweat like a motherfucking track meet J-D-O-G, I got your girl on the leash I got her fiending and the whole crowd's screaming Shake it like a what? Fuck you! HU crew! We don't give a fuck! What? What? (Undead) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) Shake it like a what? Fuck you! Shake it like a what? Fuck you! Shake it like a what? Fuck you! (Undead!) Shake it like a what? Fuck you! No, I ain't a gangsta, don't pack a pistol Motherfuckers keep running mouth, motherfuckers catch a fistful Guided like a missile from two bottles of Jack That I drank in the back of an '88 Cadillac It's Johnny 3, Johnny sees what Johnny needs Johnny breathes weed, still Johnny don't see anything Johnny buys drink, Johnny winks and Johnny thinks Johnny circles dance floor like roller rink Jump up, down; down in the H-Town, get down (Motherfucker, get down!) To the sound that's bound to make the motherfucking crowd loud Wanna see you move, yeah, move to the music Wanna see you booze, yeah, booze till you puke it See bitch, grab ass, get smacked to the mat (Bitch!) Get up, slap back, get thrown out the back But you're back through the backdoor, back to the dance floor Gotta, gotta get mine; gotta, gotta get more (Undead) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) So don't make me tear it up You know I don't give a fuck And I ain't here to shake things up But I got my hand on my gun (Undead!) Hell yeah, motherfucker, turn it up! Turn it up, Focus Three Fuck you, Jeff Peters Fuck you, Mike Renault Gangstas up in this bitch You gotta ride to die Fuck yeah! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Deuce - engineering, clean vocals, programming *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but an original version was never leaked, and was never released on Swan Songs. *The official lyrics state that Johnny originally said "Many Gangsta's up in this bitch, you gotta ride to die", but on the released version of the song the word "many" is replaced with a synthesized sound for unknown reasons. References *J-Dog references the rap duo The Ying Yang Twins and their song Wait (The Whisper Song) in the line "I beat the pussy up like Ying Yang". The chorus of that song goes: "hey bitch, wait till you see my dick/I'mma beat that pussy up". **Charlie Scene also references the same song in Bottle and a Gun. *J-Dog references the song Right Thurr by rapper Chingy in the line "put it right thurr like Ching-Chang". *J-Dog references the song Ridin' by the rapper Chamillionaire in the line "they caught us riding dirtier and they're bumping Chamillion". The chorus of that song goes: "patrolling, they trying to catch me riding dirty". Category:Songs Category:Desperate Measures Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:2009 Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears